


toy

by queenhomeslice



Series: Good to the Last Drop [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Established Relationship, Everyone Loves Prompto Argentum, Implied Sexual Content, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip, Praise Kink, sub prompto argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis is good at taking care of his playthings.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Good to the Last Drop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062752
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	toy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“Noctis, it’s time to eat,” Ignis calls from the kitchen, turning off the bubbling pot of mild curry that he’s been working on for the past hour. He hears muffled shouts and throws the dishrag over his shoulder, wandering down the hall until he gets to Noct’s large bedroom. He and Gladiolus are perched on the edge of his bed, knocking shoulders with each other as they battle it out on Mortal Kombat. Ignis watches with mild amusement as Gladio’s character plunges her hand into the other’s chest, dragging along his spine with the skull attached. 

_Fatality!_ screams the screen, dripping bloody letters as Gladio’s character claims victory. Noctis groans and falls back on the bed, arms flung wide, hand still gripping the controller. 

“Dammit,” he mutters. 

“Don’t be salty, Princess,” Gladio laughs, already choosing a new character on the new screen that’s popped up. 

“I hate to interrupt this lovely death match,” says Ignis, folding his arms and leaning on the door frame. “But dinner is served.” 

“I can smell it, Iggy,” Gladio says with a smile, putting his controller on the bed and rising to his feet. He stretches his arms up long and grunts softly, fingers grazing the ceiling. Ignis tries, and fails, not to look at his tight black t-shirt that’s riding up his toned abs, revealing the dark happy trail that leads below his jeans and to his... 

“I can taste test for ya,” Gladio continues, lowering his arms, smirking at the adviser. 

Ignis clears his throat and adjusts his glasses. He knows he’s blushing—he knows that Gladio caught him staring. 

The shield saunters up to him and takes his chin in between his thick, long fingers and tilts his head up, even though he’s only six inches taller. Ignis sucks in a breath, green eyes round with affection. 

“That won’t be necessary, Gladio,” Ignis whispers. “It’s curry, you know what it tastes like.” 

“Mmmmmm,” Gladio purrs, nosing just under Ignis’ jawling. “I could taste something else for ya if you’d like...” He puts his hands on Iggy’s trim waist and grips it hard, bringing Ignis flush against his own body. 

Ignis flushes even brighter red and wiggles out of Gladio’s grip, even though he’s now feeling his dress slacks tighten. “Can we wait until after dinner, you big oaf,” he murmurs, smiling. 

“Sure thing, baby,” says Gladio, moving past him and swatting his ass. 

Ignis sighs and straightens himself, finally looking to Noctis on the bed. Gladio’s teasing must have gotten his attention, because the controller is forgotten and he’s sitting up, frozen, pretty face flushed bright pink, mirroring Ignis’ own. Ignis can’t help but inhale deeply. His prince is so _beautiful,_ so powerful and breathtaking. Ignis loves taking Noctis apart, and loves to be taken apart in turn. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Noctis Lucis Caelum. 

“Dinner,” Ignis manages, once his breath returns. 

Noctis blinks and swallows hard. Dinner is almost always followed by several hours’ worth of exercise in the bedroom. He’s almost never ready for it. Ignis and Gladio are always so overwhelming. It makes his chest ache in the most delicious way. He mechanically rises from the bed and flexes his fingers—he and Gladio have been playing for a while, and he’s a bit sore. Maybe, if he’s good later, he can coax a massage from one of them. The prince makes his way to Ignis and wraps him in a hug. 

“Thanks for dinner, Iggy,” he mumbles into the pink, flowery apron. 

Ignis noses into his hair and smiles. “My pleasure, Highness,” he whispers. “Anything for you.” 

Noctis steps away and smiles softly. “Can’t wait.” 

Ignis nods, but looks again to the bed. “What about our dear pet?” 

Noctis blinks, smile increasing to a wicked smirk. He looks back over his shoulder. 

Prompto Argentum is laying on his side at the head of the bed, snuggled amidst soft blankets and pillows. There’s a silky black blindfold over his eyes, tied neatly behind his soft, golden strands. He’s stark naked, with the exception of the pretty accessories that his prince has adorned him with—small silver clips on his pert, sensitive nipples, delicate chain dangling lusciously between them; pink plastic cage fitted around his cock, swollen red sac sitting perfectly underneath; silky black rope tied in intricate patterns all over his pale, freckled body, keeping his toned arms and legs folded and bent behind him. Unseen, but there—the pink silicone plug that’s nestled snug between his soft, round cheeks, stretching him but not quite reaching that delicious bundle of nerves that sets Prompto on fire from the inside out. He’d been deemed good enough today to not need the ball gag, and he’s been doing _so_ well in keeping quiet while the other three men go about their business. He hasn’t moved in hours. Noctis thinks he might even be asleep. 

The prince turns back to Ignis after regarding his royal toy. “Whaddaya think, Specs? Should we let him out?” 

“You know I have a soft spot for him,” Ignis sighs, stroking Noct’s soft black hair. “Besides, he does need to eat.” 

“Okay,” Noctis breathes. He moves back to the bed and climbs onto the giant mattress. He giggles as he sees Prompto’s chest begin to beat rapidly, sees the flare of his nostrils of his slender, pointed nose. Noctis leans down to brush his lips across Prompto’s. “Prom,” he breathes. 

And Prompto’s reaction is _immediate_ , whole body violently spasming and erupting into goosebumps. His mouth falls open and broken sob escapes his scratchy throat, and Noct can see the soft trickles of tears from underneath the blindfold. 

“Oh, you’ve been _such_ a good boy today,” Noctis whispers, pouring on the praise. “It’s dinner time, are you hungry? Iggy made curry, your favorite.” 

Prompto doesn’t speak—he hasn’t been told to. He simply bites his lip and nods. 

“You can speak, beautiful,” Noctis says as he licks a stripe from Prompto’s sharp collar bones to the tip of his ear. 

“Noct,” Prompto sobs. Noct’s name is always the first thing to fall from his lips, like a prayer to the Astrals. His prince, his whole entire world. “Please, Noct, whatever you want.” 

“Sssssshhhh,” Noctis soothes, moving back up to his face to kiss him proper. When he pulls away, Prompto seems to have stilled a little. “I’m going to unwrap you now, okay? And then we can eat.” 

“Yes,” Prompto breathes. “Wanna eat with you, Noct.” 

“We’re all gonna eat together, like a family” Noctis assures him, climbing on top of his lean body and getting to work. 

Prompto struggles not to arch his back and brush his groin against his lover—not that it would do any good, because his cage is keeping him firmly soft and aching, desperate for touch, begging for release. He lets Noctis move him, roll him over to loosen and untie the knots at his back, his ankles, behind his knees. The process is quick—his prince has such practiced, gentle hands, it makes Prompto even more in love. The blindfold is the last to go, and he squints at the onslaught of sudden light. 

Noctis sits back on his haunches and looks at Ignis, who’s still in the door. “Lights, Iggy.” 

Ignis flicks the lightswitch and moves quickly to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. 

Prompto tentatively moves his arms and reaches up to his face, scrubbing at his eyes. Only the nipple clamps and chain, the chastity cage, and the plug are left on and in him. He blinks open fully, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

Noctis is leaning over him again, gazing at him lovingly. 

Prompto can’t help but smile. “Hey,” he croaks. 

Noctis breathes. “You’re so good.” 

Prompto bites back a moan and nods. “Wanna...wanna be good for you.” It’s all he’s ever wanted—to please his prince in any way that’s humanly possible. And Noctis is so generous, letting his handsome, suave retainers chase their pleasure inside of his pliant body as well. Prompto’s never felt so full, so satisfied, so loved. 

Noctis smiles, cupping his sharp cheekbones. “Oh, you are.” He scrunches his face for a minute, thinking. “Keep the cage on and the plug in?” 

Prompto nods. It’s torture, but Noctis is so good to him. He knows he’ll get his before the night is over. He just has to be patient. “Of course.” 

“You can wear pants at the table,” Noctis says as he teases at Prompto’s chest. He pinches one of the clamps open, and then the other, tossing the chain to the side. He can’t resist running his hands up the length of Prompto’s toned torso, cupping his soft pecs and palming at them roughly. 

Prompto whines and wiggles under Noct’s ministrations. His nipples are so sore, so red and hard—Prompto's mind goes blank when he sees his prince leaning down to put his mouth around one abused bud. “Ah--Noct--!” 

“Noctis,” Ignis coughs. “Dinner, please, darling.” 

Noctis only grunts as he feels the gush of fluid escape from Prompto’s nipple into his mouth. He sucks for a few seconds before moving to the other one, finally pulling away only when he thinks he’s tested Iggy’s patience long enough. He climbs from the bed and pulls Prompto to his feet, holding his best friend as the bloody rushes back to his limbs. Ignis moves swiftly to the dresser to pull out a pair of socks, sweatpants, and t-shirt for Prompto, helping the younger man get dressed. 

There are milk stains on the shirt by the time the three of them reach the kitchen, but Gladio only raises an eyebrow and grins wolfishly in approval. He scoops Prompto up in his arms and squeezes him tight. 

“Welcome back, chocobo,” Gladio says, kissing him roughly. 

Ignis plates the rice and the curry as Noctis watches Prompto melt into Gladio’s arms. Prompto looks so _small_ next to his shield, and Gladio’s hands can easily cover one of his ass cheeks by itself. Noctis has visions of Gladio spanking his blond best friend, and he bites his lip and turns away. He thinks he might never make it through dinner at this rate. 

Gladio releases Prompto with one final pinch of his nipples through his shirt, causing him to leak even more. 

“Ah--Gladdy,” Prompto whines. “No fair.” 

“Come here,” Noctis says, grabbing his bowl and Prompto’s thin wrist. Gladio just laughs as the two younger men sit at the large table, close enough to knock elbows. 

Prompto bites his lip as he shifts on the cold, hard wood. 

Noctis smirks, thinking about the plug that’s stretching him open. He can’t wait to take him later. 

Ignis and Gladio sit with their own plates, and the conversation eventually rises to a steady flow, kinky thoughts momentarily forgotten in the face of a warm, homemade dinner. 

But Prompto shivers under the attention of his three lovers as everyone takes their last bites. He knows Ignis will make all of them help him clean up—it's only a matter of time until someone will finish loading the dishwasher, scooping him up and racing back to the bedroom, where he’ll be used and moaning like a bitch in heat for the remainder of the night. He can’t wait. 


End file.
